Square $ABCD$ has side length $30$. Point $P$ lies inside the square so that $AP = 12$ and $BP = 26$. The centroids of $\triangle{ABP}$, $\triangle{BCP}$, $\triangle{CDP}$, and $\triangle{DAP}$ are the vertices of a convex quadrilateral. What is the area of that quadrilateral?
[asy] unitsize(120); pair B = (0, 0), A = (0, 1), D = (1, 1), C = (1, 0), P = (1/4, 2/3); draw(A--B--C--D--cycle); dot(P); defaultpen(fontsize(10pt)); draw(A--P--B); draw(C--P--D); label("$A$", A, W); label("$B$", B, W); label("$C$", C, E); label("$D$", D, E); label("$P$", P, N*1.5+E*0.5); dot(A); dot(B); dot(C); dot(D); [/asy]
$\textbf{(A) }100\sqrt{2}\qquad\textbf{(B) }100\sqrt{3}\qquad\textbf{(C) }200\qquad\textbf{(D) }200\sqrt{2}\qquad\textbf{(E) }200\sqrt{3}$

Solution: The centroid of a triangle is $\frac{2}{3}$ of the way from a vertex to the midpoint of the opposing side. Thus, the length of any diagonal of this quadrilateral is $20$. The diagonals are also parallel to sides of the square, so they are perpendicular to each other, and so the area of the quadrilateral is $\frac{20\cdot20}{2} = \boxed{200}$.